Tangent: The Angel Imbroglio
by Illmantrim-the-Wanderer
Summary: Prequel and AU to Evolutionary Leaps in which time goes wrong
1. Delay of Intent OR The Other Man

As Charles prepares to face Apocalypse, he is interrupted for a phone call. Angel, having watched the terror at his own monitor, and enraged, grows tired of waiting and flies off to face Apoclaypse.   
  
He lands his mini-jet before the Sphinx and flies forward, dropping specially made bombs that seem to shudder the Sphinx. Apocalypse floats out to face him with irritation.   
  
"Die, you insane monster!", he cries, and swoops towards Apocalypse. He is batted aside before he can trigger the explosives he had brought.  
  
"You amuse Me. human. You shall learn to serve Me"  
  
There is a flash, and Angel vanishes. 


	2. Will Born Of Hate

Angel, now a horseman, watches as things unfold. Inside his mind, his hate for his helplessness chips at the cage that locks his mind.  
  
The Eye of Ages is now open completely with Apocalypse lying down inside it, glowing as it powers up.  
  
"And the evolution begins." says Apocalypse. Angel finds a larger crack in the cage holding his mind and shatters it with his hate, leaping into the air.  
  
Laser lights shoot from the Eye and make a triangular shape, which Angel interrupts, his form suddenly glowing. He turns his head and eyebeams shoot out and with a shriek, Apocalypse vanishes. 


	3. Power Supreme

King Archangel, Emperor of North America, sat upon his dark throne and glowered at those gathered before him. His power was supreme and yet nothing satisfied his dark appetites. Especially not treason and disloyalty!  
  
"Commander Summers! Explain! Why have not these rebels been erradicated?"  
  
Summers bows and speaks, his voice blurred behind a voice box.  
  
"Xavier leads them, My Lord."   
  
There were startled gasps from around the room.  
  
"You will find him and those rebels, and all who hide them and you will destroy them! Do not fail Me!"  
  
"Yes, My Lord."Scott bowed away and left the throne room immediately, headed for the old section that had ocne been a mansion and was now the X-Treme Army Academy.  
  
"Sir!", a familiar voice hailed him, and he slowed his steps slightly, allowing his second in command, and the woman he secretly loved, Sub-Commander Jean Grey, to join him. A smile flashed across his face. it was a close game they played, hidinjg this love for the Six months since the rise of King Archangel. He adressed her in his usual mechanical tone.  
  
"Yes, Sub-Commander?"  
  
*hello my love*  
  
Her face wore the usual scowl others were used to seeing as it was "well-known" that she resented his superior rank and being reminded of it as he was "known" to enjoy doing.  
  
*hello scott*  
  
"The Captain sent me to give you these latest reports on readiness, Sir.",her voice spat out matter-of-factly. "He said to tell you that the troops are awaiting your inspection."  
  
*i missed you last night*  
  
"Good"  
  
*and I you, King Archangel wanted those renewed reports from Robert's echelon*  
  
The two walked on, their strides falling in step quickly. Their expressions were a matching grim look that caused anyone who saw them to scurry out of their way.  
  
Scott knew he should confess their relationship to King Archangel, but he has never been able to reveal this part of his life. It is the only thing he has kept secret. Ever since the day Archangel came out of the pyramids and ended the fighting, he had seemed larger than life. And when he had enfolded Scott's hand in his powerful one and looked deep in Scott's eyes, something had shifted inside Scott and somehow he found himself swearing loyalty to King Archangel and doing whatever he asked.   
  
The others had all been drawn in the same way he had and somewhere deep down a small part of Scott still wondered why he did these terrible things. But the larger part of Scott followed orders smoothly and that small part just screamed in the night, causing nightmares which Jean soothed away, in her all too seldom visits. They were careful to make it look like a casual affair. Two soldiers using one another to get ahead.  
  
Now, they walked through the halls up to the still standing old mansion door. Lightning flashed outside, visible through a window nearby. Scott glanced at Jean and caught her glancing sideways at him the same way. They shared quickly hidden smiels and Scott reached forward and turned the knob. They were here. 


	4. Decision Moment

Commander Summers stepped into the foyer of the X-Treme Academy and strode for the Command Room. Lieutenant Grey followed him closely. They were met at the door by Captain Illyana Rasputin.   
  
"All is ready, Commander. Captain Drake reports that X-Force is mustered out and ready for inspection and dispatch. "  
  
Summers spared a brief smile, even as his mind was whirling. He had never felt this pressure before. He had just been ordered to slaughter the entire village that held the rebels along with Charles Xavier. He looked into a mirror, meeting his own eyes.  
  
He knew what he had to do. 


	5. Turning Point

The troop carrier took them forth into the night. Scott looked over his command staff, considering each face as he tried to judge who he could trust and who would be a problem.   
  
Jean was an easy choice, he and she had been carrying on a secret affair for months and he knew her better than he knew himself. Hank too, was safe, having never shown the kind of outright loyalty to King ArchAngel that everyone else had, and only having been kept around because of his genius and usefulness in combat.   
  
Of the 7 others, Quicksilver, Sunfire, Rogue, Bishop, Gambit, Iceman, and Havoc, he could only possibly trust the newbie, Sunfire, who had just arrived today, and had, through some fast footwork of Scott's not had his "interview" with King ArchAngel yet. And a few conversations, via pen and in person, had established what he wanted from the kid.  
  
Scott felt sorrow and elation mix in him as something inside him broke and he finally after months, was free of King Archangel's influence. He buried his face in his hands mentally reaching for Jean, even as he pretended to go over the final arrangement for troops quietly.  
  
*Jean?*  
  
*surprise--yes, Scott?*  
  
He opened his mind to her and let her see what he now knew; how King Archangel had manipulated him and all of them, and she gasped and then covered it in a cough as Bobby glanced at her. He could feel the same feeling in her mind as whatever control had been there 'broke' and she was free.  
  
*Scott! her mind wrapped warmly around his shocked and dismayed by their long control but filled with love for him anyway*  
  
*you have to keep going as usual, but make sure you get a chance to fall in to My flank when we get to the big show. i am going to try to end this fast, but things could get messy*  
  
*I will Scott*her mind felt joyous and sad as he did, reveling in freedom , yet sad that their friends weren't free and that they were about to go against those who they cared about so much  
  
The jet stopped and they began disembarking. Scott drew himself up and let Captain Drake handle the ordering of the group, only taking Hank, Jean, and Sunfire for his own contingent. His choosing of the rookie was no big thing as he usually chose to take the newbies with him on the first run. He watched as Quicksilver sped off to reconnoiter, and came back almost instantly,reporting noone on the streets and all quiet.  
  
It was dark and quiet outside as the troops drew up, and the formation approached the Village, being as quiet as possible. Thus there was confusion when as they approached the perimeter of the town bright lights came up and threw a glare into their eyes. Scott heard Bobby swearing, and Quicksilver gasping, "but, thats impossible", as a voice long-absent boomed over a mic to address them all.  
  
"Attention X-Treme Forces. I seek no combat with you and wish you no harm . Please remove yourselves from the premises immediately."  
  
Smiling and shaking his head at the Professor's always hopeful side even as he inwardly cheered, he took Jean's hand and threw caution to the winds, casting his mind into the light and darkness.  
  
*Professor!*  
  
*Scott? Jean? You are free? But how?*  
  
*It's not important Professor, what is important is that you get all the innocents away. You can trust Hank and Jean and Sunfire and I but thats all. Quickly he fed the Professor his idea, and was met by warm approval.*  
  
Meanwhile, Bobby had immediately stiffened on hearing the Professors voice and demands and barked furiously back,"You will fall before us, old man. Your ideas were hokey before and they are now! King Archangel will be delighted to cleanse the world of filth like you!"  
  
With an angry wave, he gestured his forces to the attack. Immediately the command team attacked in their various powers, Gambit spinning a charged card into the spotlight, exploding it, and leveling the field so all could see each other. As the field showed up, Scott quickly had Jean channel his mind to Hank and Sunfire and ordered them to attack whoever was closest.   
  
With a suddenness the game changed as Hank slammed into Bishop, slapping his blaster away and pressing a pressure point on the man's neck until he collapsed. Jean made herself felt by levitating Quicksilver's feet just enough to make him spin out of control into Havoc, even as Scott fired off a blast knocking Gambit backward through the side of the jet. Sunfire's flames roared as he let them loose on troops scaring the field soldiers back and driving a wall of fire between them and the villagers. Meanwhile, screaming over the wall came Banshee, his siren wail driving a wedge into the troops and shattering vital instruments, Polaris floated down to confront Iceman, and Legion and Professor appeared around one side of the fire, Legion's flame and telekinesis driving Rogue and Havoc back.   
  
Iceman screamed in betrayal as he hurled curses at Scott and the others and tried to spin past Polaris. She grimaced and he was thrown backward across the field by her magnetic powers. Rogue lifted off, soaring up and then dive-bombed at Legion, trying to take him out, but Legion just smiled and touched her face almost casually, and began to glow.  
  
Scott stiffened even as he fired another shot to drive Quicksilver into one of Iceman's quickly forming blocks, freezing him solid instantly. Scott saw, with horror, a chunk of equipment get hurled across the field and slam through the block shattering it and Quicksilver with it.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue sank to her knees before Legion, as they seemed locked together in a nimbus of light. She was shuddering and moaning and suddenly her eyes snapped open even as Legion collapsed. She immediately turned to the Professor and, eyes wide embraced him.  
  
"Sir, I cant believe what's happenned! It has been a nightmare and I feel like I am waking up for the first time in months!"  
  
"In a very real way you are, Rogue", he said, returning her embrace then setting her back on her feet.  
  
"Archangel's powers put you into a deep trance where you were imprinted with his wishes and this other you operated without your control."  
  
Just then, she heard Iceman scream in rage and saw with horror, a blast tear into Charles' chest and killing him instantly.  
  
Horrified, Rogue could feel different ideas and thoughts swirl around her mind, the chaos of David's mind forming into one picture. This must not happen! All of this was wrong and they have to change it and make it right!  
  
With a scream she threw out her hands and from her a glow spread outward, a hue that stopped everyone in their tracks and seemed to freeze time. The glow spread outward further and further, reaching the Former mansion sight in seconds, passing over the raging King Archangel and leaving him and his court frozen until the wave encountered a strange form working in a laboratory. the form screamed and shuddered and then vanished!  
  
* * * 


	6. Conclusion : The Madman Who Fell To Eart...

He appeared suddenly out of nowhere, his dark cloak flapping around him as he stumbled to his knees on the paved jetpad at Worthington Manor. His breathing was ragged and he felt dizzy, but the feeling cleared up and he gazed around himself in confusion and growing ire. A mechanic saw him and started forward, yelling.  
  
"Hey you, you freak! What're you doing on Mr. Worthington's grounds? You had better..."  
  
His words cut off with a shriek as the man raised a hand and casually blasted him with a green ray from his hand. The shadowy man eyed the remains with distaste and satisfaction. His mind turned over what the man had said and he turned to a nearby plane, a jet that bore the logo, "Warren's Revenge", and smiled a slow cruel smile. Gathering his cape around him he stalked up to the door and gestured. There was a whirring, clicking sound and the door opened, the stairs extending down. He strode up them and into the cabin as the door closed behind him. Casting his glance around with a scowl, he spotted a computer and sat at it. he activated it with a glance and began to scan through the information he found.   
  
There was a thumping at the door and he grimaced . He rose and went to the pilot deck, and examined the controls. Seating himself, he started the jet up with quick movements then lay back, closing his eyes. A glow formed around him and the whole ship began to glow as well. It rose and soared up into the sky, instruments operating efficiently as it reached cruising speed and height. he reached forward and click on the cruise control, then rose and returned to the computer, and once more began to scan the information as it passed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Warren stared up at the jet as it flew away and glowered around. he didnt know what had happenned but obviously he would not be going to confront Apocalypse. With a grimace he turned around and went inside to begrudgingly call the X-Men. Maybe they would be planning something and have a place for him in it.   
  
* * *  
  
The man sat back in his chair and closed his eyes considering what he had learned. So much was different here than where he had come from, and yet so much the same. Obviously, he was in a version of the universe he was used to, but in the recent past, a twisted alternate place.  
  
He stood and strode forth to the pilot deck again to stare out the window as his cloak changed shape and colors, shifting to a new form that looked off and slightly wrong. Very well, he was in a universe that was a twisted -- right handed version of his own. Therefore he would become an offhanded twisted danger here, he would take a hand as noone had and would cast a dark shadow over the land.   
  
He would no longer be Nathan Essex.   
  
From now on, He would be Sinister. 


End file.
